Making Plans
by GilmoreGirl14
Summary: The sequel to You've Changed Me and part two of the E/O trilogy! It's just weeks before the wedding of two of SVU's most well known detectives, but when some unexpected changes overcome the precinct, how will they cope?
1. Where I Belong

**Well, folks, here I am, back for another SVU story! This is the sequel to You've Changed Me, so it helps to have read it before you read this one, or else you will hopelessy confused. LOL!**

**Pairings: E/O (of course) and a possible J/C (hmmmm?)**

**Rating: PG**

**Love to all, Gilmore (who is counting down the days until SVU Season 10 comes on NBC! Woot!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, two people had to have a son named Dick Wolf who created the SVU characters. However, my creative brain came up with Danielle Stabler, so I claim her! HA!**

* * *

"Danielle, come on! This is the last shop I wanna look at before we take you to workshop," Olivia Benson said to her sixteen year old stepdaughter, Danielle Stabler, while walking down West 123rd in New York.

"Liv! Slow down, you can't move so fast. You are four months along for crying out loud. You should be slowing down," Danielle exclaimed as she followed Olivia into a bridal shop. She, along with Olivia's best friend, Casey Novak, were searching for Olivia's wedding dress for her upcoming wedding to Danielle's father, Elliot Stabler, who was Olivia's partner at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the NYPD. Danielle was a detective in training at the same unit.

Danielle collapsed in the chair while Olivia and Casey entered the dressing room.

_Well, I never saw it coming, I shoulda started running a long long time ago_

Danielle opened her phone when Daughtry went off in her pocket and saw her father was calling her. "Hi, Daddy," Danielle said as she answered it.

"Are you at workshop yet?" Elliot asked, referring to the dance workshop Danielle was taking this summer.

"No. Liv and Casey had to look at one more store before we went. They're looking for a dress that will fit Liv's baby bump, and apparently it's not working, and, on top of it all, I am walking around New York in a black tank top, black footless tights, and black jazz shoes! It's pathetic and I am burning up!"

"Calm down, Dan, you know Olivia has to find the perfect things, considering she'll be five months along when the wedding comes ."

"I know, Dad. It's frustrating, that's all."

"I know, babe. It's alright."

"Oh thank god! We're leaving. I gotta go, Dad. I'll talk to you soon. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, Dan. Bye," Elliot said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

After the workshop, Danielle and her best friend Melissa were passed out on the floor, trying to catch their breaths after the intense class.

"Six dances in one day? I'm beat and I have to go to the precinct straight from here," Danielle said as she pulled on capris over her tights.

"Don't you ever wish you were just a normal teenager who lives in New York?" Melissa asked as she watched her best friend pull on a tee shirt over her tank top.

"No way! I love working up there. It's actually something where I feel like I belong, besides here, of course," Danielle replied as she brushed out her hair.

"Whose ride is a man who is arguing about the best and worst things of JFK?" One of the girls, Caitlyn, called out.

"Gray hair, kinda northern sounding?" Danielle yelled back.

"Yep," Caitlyn replied.

"That's mine. See you guys," Danielle said exaperatedly as she raced to the front desk and found John Munch, arguing with the front desk lady.

"Munch," Danielle called as she pointed out the door. John moaned as he followed Danielle out the door.

* * *

"Why are you talking to her about JFK? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Danielle asked, referring to former ADA Casey Novak. At Olivia's Birthday/Anniversary/Engagement party, John had asked Casey to be John's date for the weddng, but they decided to try out a relationship before the wedding. They had been seeing each other for about two months now, ever since the engagement party.

"I'm not allowed to socialize with other women, especially who is very outspoken about her views?'' Munch asked.

"Not the dance receptionist, you're not. Why are you picking me up?"

"Your dad went on a call and Liv is still shopping. I swear her and Casey could try on a million dresses and never find the one that will cover that always growing bump of hers."

"You know Liv and Casey. They will not stop, especially Casey," Danielle giggled.

_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of..._

Rascall Flatts blared in her pocket as she pulled out her phone and answered it, knowing it was Olivia.

"Dan? We're at the doctor. Can John bring you to Morrison's?" Olivia said as soon as Danielle said hello.

"Is everything alright?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, just a checkup," she replied.

"Alright. I'll be there in a sec," Danielle said as she told Munch what Liv had said.

"What am I? A dang chauffeur service?" Munch mumbled as he pulled to a stop in front of the doctor's office.

"Thanks, Munch," Danielle said as she shut the door and waved goodbye to Munch. But as Danielle opened the door, she had no idea she was about to get the shock of her life just upstairs.

* * *

**What's the shock of her life? Plus, will Liv ever find the dress of her dreams? All to be revealed!  
**

**Press the pretty button!!**


	2. Shock

**Okayy folkss chapter 2 is now here and Danielle gets a pretty big shock in this here chapter...enjoyy!  
**

* * *

Danielle opened the door to Dr. Morrison's office and found Casey sitting in the chair outside of Liv's observation room.

"Case, where's Liv at?" she asked as she greeted Casey with a hug.

"For some reason unknown to man, the dang doctor has to do this ultrasound with no one in there, dangit!" Casey grunted angrily.

"Upset much, Case?"

"I wanted to be with her when she found the sex of the baby," she whined.

"Wait, she's finding out today?"

"Uh, yeah. Why else would I call you down here straight from workshop?"

"Good point. Well I guess I better go ahead and tell you. My recital is on March 14th, so save the date," Danielle said as she sat down.

"March 14th, got it," Casey said as the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Olivia Benson?" the doctor said as Danielle and Casey stood up and followed the doctor into the exam room.

* * *

"Liv!" Danielle exclaimed as she hugged Olivia who was gathering her purse from the counter.

"I wanted to share the ultrasound results with you two. You see this little blob right here?" the doctor asked.

Danielle and Casey nodded.

"That's a baby. Now, see this little thing hiding behind it?" The doctor asked again.

They nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"That's also a baby."

Danielle stopped. "So she's having twins?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes maam, and Miss Benson doesn't want to know the sexes of the babies, even though I know what they are," the doctor replied.

"Aw, Liv's requests can go to Hell, I wanna know what my godchildren are going to be. Tell me doc," Casey said. The doctor looked at Olivia and she nodded. The doctor whispered in Casey's ear, who then squealed and whispered in Danielle's ear.

"Shut up!" Danielle exclaimed.

"No lie," Dr. Morrison replied.

"Liv, are you sure you don't wanna know?" Casey pleaded.

"I'd rather be surprised," Olivia smiled.

"Your loss,'' Danielle shrugged as Olivia made an appointment for after her honeymoon and exited the office with her best friend and stepdaughter by her side.

* * *

"They should have been back by now," Elliot said while he waited, impatiently, for his fiancee, daughter and his fiancee's best friend to return from the doctor.

"Curious much?" Detective Fin Tutuola asked playfully.

"Yeah, because she's supposed to find out the sex of the baby today," Elliot replied. At that moment, Olivia, Casey, and Danielle entered the office.

"Don't hold your breath, Dad. She'd rather not know," Danielle said as she threw her dance bag on her desk.

"Olivia Benson!" Elliot said in disbelief.

"I want it to be a surprise," Olivia replied as she greeted Elliot with a kiss.

"You know what else will be a surprise? The dress that your gorgeous soon to be wife will be wearing when she walks that aisle next month," Casey piped in.

"Not even I can see?" Danielle whimpered.

"On wedding day, you may," Casey replied with no sympathy in her voice.

Danielle gave a puppy dog pout as she sat down and began work on her newest case.

* * *

**Up next: Olivia reveals to Elliot that she's expecting twins...but not in the way she had hoped**

**You know the drill!**

**Plus, I will now take suggestions for the baby names, and no I will not tell you what they are! You have to wait like everyone else on here. But I will start taking suggestions. Winning suggestions get a special mention in Part 3 of the trilogy!**


	3. Not the Way I Hoped

**Here's chapter 3! Casey loses her cool a little bit in this one...read on to find out!**

* * *

"So when exactly do you plan on telling Dad it's twins?" Danielle asked as she and Olivia worked on DD5's later that afternoon.

"Soon. I mean, I've been so busy here, I haven't even had time to plan my wedding shower and my wedding is next month, dangit!" Olivia replied.

"Olivia Benson! We are going to have to fix that, and while we are at it, let's announce the sex of the babies at the party, how about it?" Danielle said in disbelief.  
"The doctor failed to mention that she put the sex of the babies in an envelope so that I couldn't look at it until I wanted to, which I will, at the wedding reception," Olivia said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell you?"

"Positive."

"You are one strange woman, you know that, Liv?"

"I know," Elliot's voice interrupted. "But soon, she will be my strange woman," he added as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Danielle continued filling out her DD5's when suddenly Cragen entered the squadroom and said, "You three! Uniforms calling at 423 West 85th Street, says there's a dead woman there, supposedly a rape victim." The trio exited the squadroom to their newest assignment.

* * *

_Collinston Apartments_

_423 West 85th Street_

_Thursday, March 24th_

"Victims name is Holly Randolph, age 28, mother to two little girls, pregnant with a third," Dr. Melinda Warner informed the trio as they entered the blood stained bedroom. Danielle looked around at the pictures, while Olivia stared in disbelief at the body on the bed. This woman looked just like her. A woman who was pregnant, like her, lying there dead of a rape. Olivia suddenly felt faint and dizzy. She fell to the ground, and the last thing she remembered was Danielle screaming, "Oh my God, Liv!"

"Get her downstairs," Warner yelled as they loaded Olivia onto a stretcher.

"Be careful, she's pregnant!" Danielle yelled as they wheeled Olivia downstairs.

Melinda turned around and mouthed, "She is?"

"You are really behind, Doc," Danielle said as she raced down the stairs and saw Olivia being loaded into the ambulance.

"Who's riding with her to the hospital?" the EMT asked.

"I will," Danielle volunteered as she climbed into the back.

"Go," Melinda said as Elliot started to follow them. "Let me drive you, bud," she said as she led him toward her car.

* * *

"Sex crimes,'' Cragen answered the phone.

"Cap?" Danielle said as she fought to hold back tears.

"What's wrong, Dan?" Cragen asked, his voice quickly turning into a grandfatherly tone.

"Liv collapsed at the crime scene. We're on our way to Mercy. Can you or Casey meet us there?"

"We're coming, Dan," Cragen said as he hung up the phone.

"Munch, you're in charge. I'll be back when I can," Cragen called out as he exited the office. Fin and Munch shrugged their shoulders as they continued to work.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Casey asked as she stormed into Mercy General Hospital.

"She passed out at a crime scene," Danielle reported as she greeted Casey. "Dad went to the back with the paramedics and left me out here," she added as she saw Cragen enter. "Cragen!" she exclaimed as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms.

"Is Liv alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. I think I am going to go find Dad and see," Danielle replied as she let go of Cragen and walked down the hollow hallway of death.

* * *

"I want to see my fiancee, dang it!" Elliot yelled.

"Sir, calm down. Olivia will be just fine. She just had a faint moment. Her and the babies are just fine," Olivia's attending nurse told him as Danielle walked up behind them.

"Babies?" Elliot said in disbelief and Danielle turned around and started to walk away.

"Yessir, your fiancee is pregnant with twins," the nurse said as she entered Olivia's room.

"Danielle Ann Stabler!" Elliot exclaimed as he caught Danielle trying to creep quietly down the hallway.

"Dang!" she muttered under her breath and she turned around towards her father.

"Did you know about the twins?" Elliot whispered.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

"Dang it, Danielle! When were you planning on telling me?"

"Okay, wait now! It is not all my fault! Liv was going to tell you tonight, I swear."

"We are not going to argue about this now, but you should have told me about this."

"Wait, so you're mad at me? You know what? Leave me alone. I'm out," Danielle said as she ran down the hallway, back to Cragen and Casey. She burst into tears as she murmured, "Dad's mad at me." Cragen comforted her as Casey stormed off to find Elliot.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, El?" Casey asked angrily.

"Excuse me?" Elliot asked.

"Your little girl is sitting out there, being comforted by Cap, and you're blaming this whole mess on her. Plus, it was Olivia's idea not to tell you about the twins. She wanted it to be a surprise, so don't you dare go and blame this on her or me! Goshdarnit, everyone at that precinct cares about her like she was their daughter and I will tell you this, Stabler, if I had a daughter and she was crying her eyes out, I would sure as hell feel bad. Do you even know what you have done?"

"Casey, she should have told me!"

"Aw, forget it! It's obvious you're not going to listen to me," Casey said and stormed off. The nurse then entered the hallway and said, "Olivia can see you now." Elliot nodded and entered Liv's room.

* * *

"Hey, El," she said, smiling.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Elliot said.

"So, I take it you know that there's two in there?" Olivia asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Elliot replied as he sat down.

"I am so sorry. I meant to tell you, but then this happened."

"It's okay. If you're okay and they're okay, I'm okay. If you'll excuse me, I need to go see Danielle for a minute."

"Okay. I love you Elliot."

"I love you too, Liv," Elliot said as he kissed Liv and exited the room.

* * *

**Up next: Danielle has a little trouble forgiving Elliot, and the wedding draws closer as another twist threatens to tear the Stablers apart.**

_**"Daddy, she's gone!"**_

**_"Oh my god, NO!"_**

**REVIEWS!!**


	4. Loss

**I know, you're shocked...two chapters in one night? AHHH! J/K! Anywayz, enjoy chapter 4!**

**Love, Gilmore (still counting down to Season 10! Wooh!**

* * *

Elliot walked out to the lobby and found Danielle sitting there, just staring into space.

"Danielle?" Elliot said as she ignored him.

"Can I go and see Olivia?" Danielle said as she continued to stare straight into space.

"Yeah. She's awake," Elliot said as Danielle stormed past him and started to head toward's Olivia's room.

"Danielle, get back here!" Elliot said as Danielle stopped still and turned around. "I know you're mad, but you have to admit, I had a reason to be mad."

"No you didn't. You're just mad because I knew something before you did. That kills you, doesn't it Dad? You hated it when Mom knew that Maureen had a boyfriend before you did. Just leave me alone, okay?" Danielle said as she entered Olivia's room and shut the door in Elliot's face. Elliot just sighed and entered the room.

* * *

Days later, Olivia had been given permission to return to work, but Cragen had assigned her desk duty. Elliot had been assigned to work cases with Fin, and Danielle was still mad at Elliot. One afternoon, Olivia and Danielle were hanging out in the staff lounge when Danielle's phone went off.

_When you call on me, when I hear you breath, I get wings to fly, I feel that I'm alive"_

She pulled it out of her pocket and stared at it curiously as she answered. "Maureen? What's up?" Danielle asked.

Maureen was sobbing over the phone, and Danielle could barely make out what she saying.

"Mo, I can't hear you, you need to speak up," Danielle said.

"There's been an accident," Maureen sobbed.

"What? Are you guys okay?" Danielle asked worriedly.

"Mom's gone!"

"Oh my god, NO!"

"She died on impact. Everyone else is okay. But, Mom was pregnant and the baby died too," Maureen continued regrettably.

"Oh my god, where are you guys?" Danielle asked, unable to hold back tears.

"Bellevue Memorial."

"'I'm on my way," Danielle said as she hung up the phone and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Mom's gone! Liv, she's gone!" Danielle said as she buried her head in Olivia's shoulders and continued to cry.

"Where was Maureen and them?"

"Bellevue."

"I'll drive you," Olivia said as she grabbed her keys and exited the precinct.

* * *

"Dani!" Maureen yelled as she greeted her younger sister with a hug. She then spotted Olivia in the corner and said, "Liv! Oh my god, you're here!" She hugged her, but was careful because of her babies.

"Of course I'm here babe. Has anyone told your father yet?" Olivia asked.

"Kathleen was supposed to, but I don't know if she did yet."

"I'll call him," Danielle said as she stepped over to the corner and dialed her father's number.

* * *

"Stabler?" Her father answered.

"Daddy?" Danielle said, already starting to cry.

"Dan? What's wrong, hun?" Elliot asked, knowing something was wrong.

"There's been an...an accident with Mom and the others?"

"Are they okay?"

"Daddy, she's gone!"

"Who's gone?"

"MOM!"

"What? How?"

"She died on impact, that's what Maureen said."

"Where are you guys?"

"Bellevue."

"I'll be right there," Elliot said as he hung up the phone and raced to the squad car, not waiting on Fin. Danielle hung up the phone and joined Maureen and Olivia back in the lobby.

* * *

"Oh my god, you're having twins?" Danielle heard Maureen exclaim.

"Yes!" Olivia replied.

"Oh my god!" Maureen replied as she started rubbing Olivia's belly. "I cannot wait to wear my dress in the wedding!" she added, talking about her bridesmaids dress for the wedding. All the ladies were wearing pale blue dresses with white flowers in their hair. The gentlemen were doning black suits with blue boutonnieres.

"It does still fit, right?"

"Of course! I tried it on last night and it fit gorgeously!"

"Maureen?" Elliot's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Daddy," Maureen said as she jumped into her father's arms and began to cry again. Danielle clung to him around the waist and, at that moment, she forgave her father for everything that had happened.

* * *

**Up next: Kathy's funeral and the transition from Kathy's to Elliot's takes a toll on everyone...**

_**"I WANT MOM!!"**_

_**"Calm down, Kath! It will be alright,"**_

**Will it be alright? Only one way to find out...REVIEWS!! Plus, I am accepting baby names now, too! Don't be shy!!**


	5. The Hardest Day Ever

**Okay, so this is definitely the saddest chapter I have ever written. I almost brought myself to tears writing this. Well, here we go...**

* * *

Tuesday morning, Maureen woke up and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Today was the day she had to say goodbye to her mother. She had to lock her in a box forever, and she knew it was going to be a difficult day for everyone, even her father.

A knock on the door startled Maureen out of her thoughts as Olivia opened the door and said, "Just wanted to make sure you were awake.

"I don't feel good, Liv," Maureen whimpered.

"Oh?" Olivia said as she walked and felt Maureen's forehead. "You feel perfectly fine to me."

"It's my stomach," Maureen told Liv.

"Are you sure it's not just nerves?" Olivia asked and Maureen was shocked at well her future stepmother knew her.

"I'm not sure I can go through with this," Maureen started to cry as she sat up in bed.

"And why not?" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Maureen.

"I am about to become one of the sole carers for my brothers and sisters at 21! I can't do that at twenty-one years old! Plus, I can't care for a four year old. I can barely care for a fourteen year old, let alone Eli! I'm scared!'' Maureen sobbed as Olivia reached out and hugged her.

"Mo, listen to me. You are one of the most responsible twenty one year olds I know. You will be the best figure to them. Your dad and I are here to help you, too. You can stay with us for as long as you need to, because we love you and we will do anything for you," Olivia said as Maureen continued to cry. Olivia too was fighting back tears. Since she had met Elliot's children, she hated to see them in any kind of pain. Kathleen then knocked on the door and said, "Dad said we need to get ready." Olivia nodded, let go of Maureen, and exited the bedroom. Olivia shook her head. The long day was just beginning.

* * *

Elliot pulled the car up to St. Michael's Catholic Church. Munch met them in front of the church and helped escort the ladies out. Maureen stepped out first, followed by Lizzie, Kathleen, Danielle, Dickie, and finally Eli. Olivia laced her arm through Elliot's as they entered the church and sat in the front. Kathy's casket was open and the caretakers had done a remarkable job of making look like she had never been in an accident. She was wearing her favorite black dress, which Maureen had picked out. In her arms was the teddy bear Elliot had given her on their first date and a family picture from before the divorce. Danielle stared at her mother, lying still, knowing she would never wake up. She felt the tears escape her face as she unlaced a bracelet from her wrist and laced onto her mother's. It was a bracelet that had been given to Danielle by her parents for her fourteenth birthday. "I love you, Mom," Danielle whispered as she joined her father in the front row.

Father Harper started the service. "We are here today to celebrate the life of Katherine Elizabeth Stabler. She was a proud mother to six children, Maureen, Danielle, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and little Eli. She became a stay-at-home mom after the birth of Eli, but she was dedicated to her job and her children. Her family has put together a slideshow of her life, that we will show now." He stepped away from the podium and allowed the slideshow to play. Pictures of Kathy embraced the screens. At each one with her or her sisters in it, Danielle felt her eyes brim with tears.

After the slideshow, Maureen walked up to the podium. "Hello. I'm Maureen Stabler. My mother was an extraordinary woman. She was able to deal with six children, without losing her mind. Well, most of the time, she didn't." That got a laugh out of everyone. "My mother always thought about us before she thought about herself. She used her time to help me, Dani or Kathleen shop, or to help Liz and Dickie with their homework, or even to play with baby Eli. Believe it or not, she even cared about my father, even after the divorce. My mother will live on in everyone, but especially in Eli, because you look at him and he screams, 'Mom', all over. I thank you guys for all your calls, prayers, and condolences. We will forever be grateful." Maureen then looked down at Kathy's face. "Mom, we love you. We will miss you and we will never forget you," Maureen's face started to stream with tears as she stepped down from the stage and was greeted with an embrace from Elliot and then Olivia.

* * *

At the cemetery, the Stablers clutched hands as they sat near the casket and watched it being lowered into the ground. At that moment, Kathleen lost it. She let go of Danielle's hand and screamed, "I WANT MOM!" She ran to the hole and Elliot ran and clutched her around the waist to stop her from jumping in. Olivia ran behind her and whispered, "Shh, Kath, it's okay."

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM!" Kathleen screeched as she ran off the other direction. Danielle ran and followed her. She found Kathleen on her knees, sobbing her eyes out.

"Kath, what is the matter?" Danielle asked as she dropped to her knees next to her younger sister.

"I just can't imagine what life is going to be like without Mom around. I don't wanna imagine it. I just wanna wake up and realize this is just a horrible dream! I can't do this!"

"Calm down, Kath! It will be alright. You have me, Dad, Liv, Mo, and everyone to lean on. We will not leave you. We'll be here always. You're gonna be alright," Danielle consoled as she lifted her sister up off the ground.

"You promise you won't just take off and leave?" Kathleen asked.

"I swear," Danielle replied and she hugged her sister as she saw her father pull the car around to where they were. "Let's go home, huh?" Danielle said. Kathleen wiped her eyes, grabbed Danielle's hand and walked somberly to the car.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think? Too sad? Well anywayz: Up next**

_**The Stabler children move from Kathy's to Elliot's place, and the wedding preparations begin!**_

**REVIEWS!!**


	6. Memories

**Okay so what did you guys think about the last chapter? Hopefully it wasn't too sad, but trust me, it's about to get a whole lot happier around here! Anywayz, enjoy chapter 6! There is a section in here from part one of the trilogy as a flashback...  
**

**Disclaimer: (me skipping around)I own them, I own them! **

**Dick Wolf: I OWN THEM! **

**Me: Dang...but I do own Danielle right??**

**Dick Wolf: Who??**

**Me: She's mine!**

* * *

The day after the funeral, Elliot, Olivia, and Danielle went to Kathy's old place to help the kids pack up their stuff and move to Manhattan with Elliot and Olivia. They knew that it would be too hard for them to stay in the house without Kathy there. When Olivia opened the door to the house, she saw Maureen helping feed Eli. She smiled at Maureen as Eli looked up and said, "Daddy! Livvie!" He jumped from the chair and ran into Elliot's arms. Olivia greeted Maureen and asked her, "How's Kathleen?"  
"She's definitely better than she was yesterday. She came home, calmed down and then she helped me here," she replied and, at that moment, Kathleen stepped out from her bedroom that she shared with Maureen.

"Hey, Kath," Olivia said and she reached out to give her a hug and Kathleen stiffened. Olivia knew she had to be patient with Kathleen since she was having trouble getting over Kathy's death. The family ate breakfast and they began packing the children's belongings.

* * *

Danielle helped Maureen and Kathleen pack their things in their bedroom.

"So, Dan, you live with Dad. When did he fall in love with Olivia?" Maureen asked as she rolled up posters from her walls.

"Well, he walked into Cragen's office that first day to meet her..." Danielle started as she started to remember the moment she and her dad had met Olivia.

* * *

_The woman sitting there took his breath away. She had short brown hair with a few blonde streaks in it, and as she sat there, he thought she was an angel sent from heaven. Elliot was fresh off a divorce from his wife and Danielle's mother, Kathy. Danielle stood there, and saw another woman who was trying to take her away from her dad. His previous partner was the one Danielle had hated the most. She was controlling and a major pushover. Danielle was willing to work with a new one, but she had to be nice._

_"Stabler, this is Olivia Benson. She's your new partner. Benson, this is Elliot Stabler and his daughter and detective in training Danielle," Cragen made the introductions. _

_Olivia smiled, stuck out her hand and said, "Nice to meet you." Elliot couldn't think of anything to say. _

_Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "Please excuse my father. He's a little...out of sync." Olivia giggled. Olivia stared at her new partner. He was a tall thing, but Olivia saw a kind side to him. She could tell he had a close relationship with his daughter. Olivia knew she was going to like this partner. She already loved her job._

* * *

"Wait, are you saying that it was love at first sight?" Kathleen asked surprisingly.

"Yeah, basically. Truth be told, I wasn't sure I was going to like her at first," Danielle replied as she took down photos from Maureen's desk.

"Why?" Maureen asked in disbelief.

"Well, for one thing, it was right after the divorce was finalized and then Dani Beck had been around for four years and had basically made me a third wheel in the partnership."

"Dang, Dani really was a jerk!" Maureen replied.

"Totally," Danielle said as she looked in the closet and found Maureen and Kathleen's wedding dresses hanging there. "You know Liv hasn't even planned a wedding shower and the wedding is in two weeks," she suddenly exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Kathleen exclaimed.

"Yeah. I wanted to help throw a surprise shower, and I was kinda hoping you could help me," Danielle said meekly.

"Of course we will. We are the queens of surprise parties, aren't we?" Kathleen replied, thinking about the engagement party that she and her sisters had put together only months ago.

"Did I tell you Uncle John and Casey are together?" Danielle exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Maureen yelled and the whole rest of the time as they packed, they discussed John and Casey's relationship.

* * *

At four o clock, the house was empty and all they had to do was lock the door and drive to Manhattan. But Maureen found she could not do it.

"Mo, we have to go," Danielle yelled from the staircase.

"I can't," Maureen yelled back.

Danielle sighed and made her way upstairs and said, "Why?"

"There's so many memories in this place. I don't know if I can just give it all up."

"Mo, I know this is hard, but everything will be just fine. Just lock the door and let's go."

Maureen sighed, closed her eyes and locked the door for the last time. She followed Danielle downstairs and to Elliot's car.

* * *

Late that night, Danielle, Maureen and Kathleen were up, planning the shower.

"When could we have it?" Danielle asked.

"How about this Wednesday?" Maureen suggested.

"Today's Friday. That doesn't give us much time," Kathleen argued.

"It's all the time we've got. Tomorrow, Dan and I will see if we can rent out one of the precinct rooms for the shower," Maureen retorted.

"What about me?" Kathleen asked.

"You start buying decorations. Take Lizzie with you and get Dickie to help babysit Eli."

"Fine by me. Now can we please sleep?" Danielle said tiredly. Maureen shook her head and laid down. Kathleen reached over and turned out the light. Danielle slammed her head backwards , landed on the pillow, and immeadiately fell asleep.

* * *

**Up next: Maureen, Kathleen, and Danielle put the shower plans into motion and the excitement builds as the wedding approaches!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**P.S. I am still taking suggestions for names of the babies. Plus, what do you think they should be? Two girls, two boys, a boy and a girl? Make your pick!**


	7. Surprises and Secrets

**Okay first off, I wanna say THANK YOU for all of the nice reviews and the shock stories. I can't believe I shocked you guys with Kathy's death. That is definitely a first for me...LOL! Also, if you wanna read a little bit more from me, read _Confessions of An SVU Daughter_, which I published yesterday. It has nothing to do with the trilogy, but it's still a good read! Anyway, this chapter is titled _Surprises and Secrets_ for a reason...keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: You shoulda caught on by now...**

* * *

"You want me to do what??" Cragen repeated as Maureen and Danielle asked Cragen about borrowing a room for the shower.

"We want you to let us borrow one of the rooms for Olivia's wedding shower. Please Uncle Don?" Maureen pleaded.

Cragen sighed. He knew he couldn't say no to Maureen's puppy dog face. "Alright. When's the shower?" He said.

"Wednesday morning, whenever Liv gets here. Everyone needs to be here before Olivia if at all possible," Danielle squealed.

"Does your father know?" Cragen asked.

"No, but I don't think he needs to. But we're going to tell everyone else," Maureen replied.

"Then you better get busy. Good luck," Cragen said as he pointed them out of the office. They immeadiately searched the room and then ran to Fin's desk.

"Hey, Fin. Mo, Kath, and I are planning a shower for Liv and Dad Wednesday morning," Danielle whispered.

"Where?" He replied.

"Room six," Maureen said. "Pass the word on to John, would you?" she asked. Fin nodded and as Maureen continued to talk, Danielle tiptoed over and called Casey.

"Casey? Hey, you busy?" She asked.

"No, what's up?" Casey replied.

"Can you meet Maureen and I for lunch somewhere? We need your help," Danielle asked.

"Sure. Where?"

"Your pick."

"Marshall's at noon?"

"Fine by me. Thanks, Case. See ya!" Danielle said and hung up.

"Fin, Munch, Kim, and Huang know. Who else?" Maureen whispered.

"Warner, Casey, and I need to get Alex's phone number and call her and see if she can come," Danielle replied. Maureen nodded as she grabbed her jacket and the sisters drove to the morgue.

* * *

"Okay, Wednesday morning? Kinda soon, isn't it?" Warner asked as she prepared a body for autospy near the sisters.

"Not really," Maureen said, completely grossed out by the body. Danielle shook her head. She had seen plenty of bodies in her time at SVU and was not worried at all.

"Can you come?" Danielle asked.

"I'll try. I probably will, though. Now, unless you wanna see blackened lungs and a torn-up spleen, I suggest you get out," Warner replied.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Maureen said as she rushed out of the room.

"Fraidy cat," Danielle muttered as she exited. The sisters then drove to Marshall's, a little deli on East 45th, and met Casey for lunch.

* * *

"So you're planning ANOTHER surprise party?" Casey exclaimed as the sandwiches arrived at their table.

"Yeah, and this one we need womanly advice on. Wedding shower," Danielle said as she sipped her iced tea.

"Oooh. Lemme see, I think you should set up everything and then hide in the squadroom. Then go in there and play some music. I can take care of that. Great idea?" Casey suggested.

"I love it! Remind me to come to you everytime I need your help with a party," Danielle replied.

"So, are you ready for the wedding?" Maureen asked.

"Totally. My senior bridesmaid dress fits perfectly still," Casey replied.

"Well, why wouldn't it fit?" Danielle asked surprisingly. Casey blushed and began shoveling her sandwich into her mouth.

"Casey, you're not," Danielle asked shockingly. Casey nodded.

"CASEY NOVAK!" The sisters screamed.

"I bet I can guess who the father is," Maureen teased.

"Yes, it's John, you creep! I'm not a slut, you know," Casey replied.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week. I'm about a month along."

"Have you told Munch yet?" Danielle asked.

"No, and the reception will be the perfect time to tell him, so please keep it a secret until then." Casey asked. The sisters nodded but knew they would have to keep their mouths shut until then.

* * *

The Stabler sisters spent the next four days buying decorations and gifts and also helping with the wedding plans. But the whole time, they were thinking about the shower and Casey's huge surprise. Wednesday morning, the siblings woke up at five that morning to head to the station to start decorating. To their surprise, John was waiting for them.

"How did you know we were coming?" Danielle asked.

"Cap told me. Besides, I need to talk to you." John took Danielle's hand and led her to Captain's office. "I think at the reception, I am going to propose to Casey," he whispered. Danielle's mouth dropped open.

"Really?" She said as she tried to keep Casey's secret.

"Yeah. I just wanted you to see the ring," he replied as he pulled a red velvet box shaped like a heart. The ring was almost an identical to Olivia's except the two outside jewels were red instead of lavender.

"Munch, it's gorgeous," Danielle gasped.

"You like it?"

"I love it. It's awesome. There is no way she can say no."

Munch smiled as Maureen yelled, "Where the hell are we going with this crap?

"Room six," Danielle yelled as she and Munch grabbed boxes of stuff and loaded it into the room.

The detectives came in one at a time and sat their gifts on the table. As they all sat around waiting, Cragen came in and said, "They're here!"

The crowd exited the room as they pretended to do their normal duties. Olivia and Elliot entered and Cragen called, "Olivia, someone wants to see you in room six." Olivia looked puzzled as she walked down the hallway. Danielle walked over to Elliot, whispered in his ear, and immediately he smiled as the crowd followed Olivia quietly.

She opened the door to Room Six and what she saw shocked her. There wasn't anyone there, but it was decorated for a shower. There were gifts everywhere and the banners said, "It's Your Day!"

"SURPRISE!" The voices behind her yelled.

* * *

**Well, whaddya think of Casey's little secret? **

**Up next: Olivia gets her wedding shower and she recieves an unexpected present. Plus, it's the rehearsal dinner from hell! **

**REVIEWS!!**


	8. The Shower

**Chapter Eight folks...this will be around eleven chapters so I need your picks for what you think the twins should be...please?? I'll give you guys plenty of reviews if you do...:)**

* * *

"Did we surprise you?" Danielle screeched.

"You did. Oh my god, this is incredible," Olivia gasped, then she looked at Elliot. "Did you know about this?"

"I didn't until just now," Elliot replied. Casey then pulled out her camera and began snapping pictures as the party began. Soon, it was time to open presents. Before she opened the first present, she read the card:

_For our favorite couple: enjoy your new life. I love you!-Fin_

"Fin, that's sweet," Olivia said as she opened the colorful wallpaper. It was a photo frame but the photo was already placed. It was a photo of the entire SVU staff from the Christmas party last year. Olivia looked at Fin, and said, "Thank you." He blushed and John opened his mouth to say something but Danielle shot a look just in time. Olivia picked up a package she knew was from Casey:

_All I can say is IT'S ABOUT TIME!! I love you chick!-Casey_

Olivia laughed as she ripped open the paper and saw tons of kitchen supplies and on the bottom Casey had scribbled 'From your bestest friend EVER!'

"Ah, Casey! I love it! Thanks!" Olivia exclaimed. One by one, she ripped open the presents. Munch had bought a high tech video camera, Kim had bought them a 200 gift card to Macy's and Melinda had purchased velvet blankets that were monogrammed with Mr and Mrs. Stabler on each one. Soon, the only thing left was an envelope that was marked 'Open last.' Olivia, puzzled, opened the envelope and began reading the contents.

_To my best detectives:_

_When I paired you two together, I knew that, in time, we'd be preparing for this. This squad has been dreaming since the day Olivia came in that we would be getting ready for the most important day of your lives. You two have charmed everyone in here with your chemistry and the fact that you guys have been through so much, with Olivia being put in the hospital, Danielle's memory loss, the twins, Kathy's death, and then having to take over the children, has just proven that you're meant for each other._

_When I was trying to come up with a wedding gift, there was only one thing that seemed right. With Elliot's six children and then the twins arrival and, most likely, there will be more children, whether they be yours or your children, the 16th precinct bought you guys a townhouse on the sound. The keys and the papers are already in here, all you have to do is move in. Do not even think about even attempting to pay me back. Your work here has been enough. We love you guys so much!_

_Love,_

_Cap_

Olivia's eyes brimmed with tears as she passed the letter to Elliot, stood up, and walked over to Cragen. "Thank you. So much," she whispered as she gave him a big hug.

"No problem," he replied as Elliot's mouth dropped open. They had a new house. That was a freaking awesome present.

* * *

**Captain's one generous person, isn't he? Next up: The rehearsal dinner goes all wrong and it threatens to tear the whole wedding apart...**

_**"Maybe we aren't ready for this,"**_

_**"Maybe we aren't,"**_

_**"Please don't do this, Dad!''**_

**REVIEWS!!**


	9. Bad Rehearsal, No Show?

Three days, all the plans were set and now it was time for the rehearsal dinner. Danielle woke up, expecting a glamourous, but had no idea it was going to be the worst day ever. She rushed downstairs and ate breakfast with her brothers and sisters. The sky was cloudy, which should have been Danielle's first clue that the day was going to be bad.

* * *

Four o clock came and the bridal party met at the church where Kathy's funeral had been. Danielle felt a tug in her stomach but it went away quickly. The senior bridesmaids, Casey, Melinda, Kim, and Maureen, were deciding who would escort whom. Finally they decided that John would take Casey, Fin would take Melinda, George would take Kim and, finally Captain would escort the eldest Stabler daughter down the aisle. Meanwhile, Danielle, Kathleen, and Lizzie, the junior bridesmaids, were deciding which of the younger boys would escort them. Finally, they made their decisions as well. The flower girl was Melinda's little girl, Baylee, and the ringbearer was Eli. Even though she wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, Alex was her maid-of-honor and Simon was the best man.

The first thing that went wrong was that the priest was twenty minutes late. There was a little bit of awkwardness between Simon and Elliot, and Olivia noticed.

"Hey, how are my two favorite men?" Olivia greeted as she walked over to the guys.

"Fine, Liv. Thanks for getting me into the wedding party," Simon said thankfully. Elliot continued to glare at Simon. Olivia quickly walked away as the priest entered the chapel.

"Thank goodness," Elliot whispered under his breath as the rehearsal began. Olivia and Elliot stood near the altar, with Casey, Melinda, Kim, Maureen, Kathleen, Danielle, Lizzie and Baylee lined up next to Olivia and Simon, John, Fin, Captain, Dickie and Eli were lined up next to Elliot. The rehearsal went surprisingly well as the bridal party exited the chapel and headed to McBride's for the rehearsal dinner.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat next to each other in the private room with the rest of the bridal party. Danielle watched her soon-to-be uncle very closely. He was glaring at Olivia. Danielle nudged Kathleen and pointed at Simon. Kathleen looked at Simon and then shrugged. Meanwhile, Olivia was getting ready to make a toast, but suddenly a familiar figure burst through the door. Olivia's mouth dropped wide open.

"Kurt?" She gasped.

"Liv, don't do it," Kurt said as he ran to her side, As Danielle stared in disbelief, she saw Simon smirking. 'Did he arrange this?' she thought as she continued to listen.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kurt?" Olivia asked.

"To tell you not to do this. I love you Olivia," Kurt said as he leaned forward and tried to kiss Olivia. She slapped Kurt in the face and said, "Get the heck away from me!"

Elliot, meanwhile, had seen Simon's smirk, went over and grunted, "Did you set this up?"

"I might have," Simon replied.

"What do have against me, huh?"

''I don't like you. Kurt can give Olivia what she needs. Unlike you," Simon mouthed.

Elliot pushed Simon against the wall and said, "You sick perv!"

Simon fought back and said, "I'm not the one who makes his living chasing sex perps."

Elliot then grabbed his neck and pushed him into the punch bowl. Danielle heard the crashing from the other side of the room and gasped.

"Daddy, what the heck?" she yelled. Olivia finally turned around and saw her fiancee and her brother fighting in the corner.

"Elliot! Simon!" She exclaimed as she ran and pulled her brother off of Elliot. She was totally mad and couldn't wait to get home and let some frustrations.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?" Olivia screeched as she and Elliot entered the bedroom.

"Your brother informed Kurt about the dinner and that's how he knew to show up," Elliot replied.

"Simon would never do that!"  
"He told me himself! Come on, Liv! Think!"

"Are you saying I can't think?"

"When did I say that?" Elliot yelled.

* * *

"What did she say?" Lizzie whispered outside of the bedroom door.

"I can't believe he did that," Kathleen murmured.

"Shut up! I can't hear!" Danielle said discreetly as she leaned forward and continued to listen. The silence was deafening, as the Stabler siblings continued to listen to the first major fight they had ever had.

* * *

"So, you're accusing my brother of informing my ex boyfriend that I was getting married so he could try to ruin it? You're the one who beat him into the punch bowl!"

"Oh my God, Olivia. Why would I make this up?"  
"You make everything else up!" Then it was silence. Elliot thought for a moment and then said, "Maybe we aren't ready for this."

Olivia felt tears hit her face as she replied, "Maybe we're not!"

Danielle gasped and almost fell over. "Please, Daddy, don't do this!" she murmured to herself.

"We need to just calm down," Olivia said as she got ready to exit the room.

"Shoot!" Danielle said as the children scrambled away from the door and to their bedrooms. As soon as the coast was clear, Maureen knocked on Danielle's door and entered.

"Do you seriously think they'll cancel the wedding?" Maureen asked worriedly.

"I sure hope not! Everyone's ready for the wedding and Casey's revealing her secret and Liv announcing the sex of the twins at the reception! They can't cancel the wedding!" Danielle exclaimed. Maureen shook her head, unable to believe that this was happening.

* * *

Casey opened the door to her apartment and saw a distraught, sobbing Olivia at her doorstep.

"Olivia! Oh my God, what happened?" Casey said as she led Olivia into her living room.

"Elliot's convinced that Simon set up Kurt to show up at the dinner," Olivia sobbed.

"Why is he convinced of that?" Casey asked.

"Apparently, he saw Simon smirk and he confirmed it. God, Casey, am I making a mistake?"

"No, Olivia! You love Elliot, I know you do. I see the look on your face everytime he comes in the room, and God knows he loves you too. How can you even think about backing away? Danielle loves you and Mo and Kath and all the others look to you now that Kathy's six feet under. You're also caring twins and you can't back away from all this. Go home, talk calmly to Elliot."

"You always know how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"Sure do, now go!" Casey ushered her best friend out the door as she sat down and whispered, "Please don't let him mess this up."

* * *

Elliot was laying down on the bed when suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Danielle opened the door and said, ''Are you okay, Daddy?"

''I'm okay, Dan,'' Elliot replied as Danielle sat down on the bed next to Elliot.

''You're not thinking about cancelling the wedding, are you?"

''Maybe.''

''Why though?''

''She thinks I'm lying about her brother setting Kurt up to come to the rehearsal dinner.''

''Are you?''

''Of course not,'' Elliot replied as he heard the front door open and Olivia called out, "Elliot!''

''Up here,'' Danielle yelled as she gave Elliot the thumbs up and retreated as Olivia entered the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I shouldn't accuse anyone without proof," Elliot said as he stood up and hugged Olivia.

"No, El. I'm sorry for being such a jerk," Olivia whispered as she held tight in Elliot's embrace. At that moment, she knew that this was where she was meant to be.

* * *

**Up next: The biggest day of their lives has arrived...and many secrets are revealed!**

**REVIEWSS!!**


	10. Finally A Stabler

**Okay, so I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long..this is the second to last chapter of _Making Plans _and the third part of the trilogy will be out soon...meanwhile the time in between will be spent updating _Confessions of an SVU Daughter_! No I did not give up on the story...I had a small case of writer's block...I know, me Writer's Block? SHOCKING...lolz! Well, here's the Wedding Chapter...enjoy!**

**Love, Vee (39 days until SVU Season 10!! WOOHOO!)**

* * *

Danielle woke up the next morning, praying that her father and Olivia had patched things up. She walked downstairs and saw Maureen sitting there, drinking coffee.

"You're waiting for them, too?" Danielle said, smiling.

"Heck yeah. I am so nervous," Maureen replied.

"Me too. I know Liv came home last night but I walked out before they started talking or whatever," Danielle replied. Suddenly, Danielle heard steps down the hallway. She soon saw Olivia's pregnant figure emerge from the hallway.

"Hey, Liv," Danielle said casually.

"We're on," Olivia replied.

"Thank God!" Maureen exclaimed.

"When are we leaving?" Danielle asked, having all of the feelings of uncertainty washed away.

"In about two hours. We're meeting Casey at the hair salon, then we're going to the church and start getting dressed and all that jazz."

"Liv, are you okay?" Maureen asked.

"I'm nervous," Olivia admitted.

Danielle grinned as she said, "You're marrying the man of your dreams and you're pregnant with his twins! You have nothing to be nervous about!"

Olivia smiled as she read the newspaper and ate her breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later, Danielle, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Olivia drove to the salon and met Casey, Melinda, Baylee, and Alex, who had arrived late that night and crashed at Casey's place. There was a mini reunion between Olivia and Alex and then the beauticians took the ladies two at a time to work on the hair. Each bridesmaid was getting their hair put in a bun and a pale blue flower would hold it together. Olivia was getting hers curled so it looked like little ringlets down the edges of her face. Once all the dos were done, they headed to the church. Danielle opened the zipper that held Olivia's dress and looked at it for the first time. It was a strapless dress, with little pieces of fabric flowing down from the waist of the dress down. There were little sequins all over the top part and the dress had been altered to fit the bump. Her veil had a tiara attached to it. It looked gorgeous and Danielle was stunned.

"I told you you would be stunned," Casey said from behind her.

"It's gorgeous, Case. So, you're starting to show," Danielle whispered quietly.

"Shut up! People are starting to ask!"

"Then, don't you think you oughta confirm it?"

"Nope. You know me, the ADA is coming out in me," Casey said sadly. Danielle hugged Casey as she walked over and began to put her dress on.

* * *

Soon, the ladies stepped out for wedding pictures. There were rose covered arches that Olivia had made for her wedding shots. She began taking her photos, while Danielle began goofing around with her camera with the other bridesmaids. Finally, they were finished with pictures and they took their places for the procession. Danielle smoothed down Olivia's veil before the ceremony started. "Calm down, Liv. You will be just fine," she assured Liv as she reached out for a hug as the music played and the procession began.

* * *

The senior bridesmaids and their escorts went first. Alex and Simon walked down the aisle first. Casey and John followed them, and Melinda and Fin went after them. Heading up the end were George and Kim and Maureen and Captain. Then, to start the junior bridesmaid procession, Kathleen and her boyfriend, Michael went first. Danielle walked by herself and Lizzie and Dickie ended. Finally, Baylee and Eli ended the procession. Olivia bit her lip as the wedding march played. She smiled as she opened the doors and began walking. Danielle literally saw her father's mouth drop. She smiled at Danielle as she carefully stepped up toward the podium and stood looking at Father Harper.

"We're here today to celebrate the joining of these two in marriage. I've known Elliot and his family for years. I've watched his children grow up and I hope I'll stick around to see the newest baby Stabler grow up. Elliot, is there anything you would like to say to Olivia?"

"Actually, there is. Olivia, ever since the day I met you, I knew you were the one for me. You've grown so much on me and my children. I know you've become like a second mother to them since Kathy's death. I love you so so much, Olivia Marie Benson and I absolutely cannot wait to help you raise our children," Elliot said to his beautiful bride. Danielle felt the tears brimming the edges of her eyes and, even though she couldn't see her, she knew Olivia's eyes were brimming with tears also.

Olivia stood there a second, trying to come up with something to beat Elliot's speech. "Elliot, I thought that when I joined the sixteenth precinct, it was going to be just like all of my other jobs. But then, I met you, and you turned my world upside down. You and your family and this job are the best things that have ever happened to me. You are my world and I would never want to lose you. I love you, Elliot and nothing will ever change that," Olivia said, trying not to cry. Danielle lost it and felt the tears crawl down her face. Casey reached out and gave her a tissue. Danielle smiled as she took it and began dabbing her eyes lightly.

"Well, there's no reason for me to continue. I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Elliot Stabler. You may kiss the bride," Father Harper said. Elliot pulled the veil from over Olivia's face and they shared a passionate kiss in front of the whole church. Danielle threw her bouquet in the air in excitement as they broke apart. Olivia's grin was huge. She was finally Mrs. Elliot Stabler and she had had the most amazing wedding ever!

* * *

**That's how I imagine the wedding between them...I wish the NBC people would read this site...there are some incredible ideas on this site...well on the final chapter of _Making Plans:_**

**_Olivia reveals the sexes of the babies, and John and Casey reveal secrets of their own._**

_**"Oh my God!"  
"No, he did not!"  
"Oh yes, he did!"**_

**You know the drill!!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Well, here we go again! The ending of another SVU fic. Once again, thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, subscribers, and raters! You guys are what keeps me going every day. The reviews I have gotten were FANTASTIC! Well, here's the last chapter! Enjoy, ladies and germs!**

**Love,  
Vee**

* * *

Danielle entered the reception hall of the church after changing into the party dress she had bought for the engagement party. The party was in full swing. She saw Baylee and Eli twisting on the dance floor, with the help of Lizzie and Dickie. Danielle laughed as she joined her father and Olivia at their table.

"Eli's having fun," she said as she sat down next to Elliot.

"Yeah, he's been doing that with Baylee since the music started playing," he replied while sipping his drink.

"Why did you change?" Olivia asked.

"The fabric itched really bad on my back. I forgot I had left my party dress in the backseat of the van so I went and put it on," Danielle replied.

"Well, don't worry, you're not the only one who changed. Casey and Alex changed out of their dresses too," Olivia said as she looked at her best friend and her brother, talking in the corner.

"Someone seems to have taken a liking to Simon," Danielle teased. "I thought he was married," she added.

"He was, but apparently, they got divorced a few months ago. Alex was never married, so it could work," Olivia replied, thinking she was definitely going to have to talk to Alex about this. Suddenly, a clinking noise interrupted the festivities. It was Casey, standing up with her glass in hand. She looked at Danielle and winked. Danielle squealed as she quietly pulled out her camera and began recording.

"What are you doing, Dan?" Olivia asked when the camera was pushed into her face.

"You'll see," she replied as she focused the camera on Casey and her toast.

"Well, even though Olivia has only worked at the precinct for, what, a year? Yeah, a year. Then I left not even two months later. During those two months, Liv and I became so close and, even though I don't get to see her every day like I used to, we're still really close. To Elliot and Olivia, my favorite detectives,'' Casey toasted.

"To Elliot and Olivia," everyone said.

"But, even though I usually tell her everything, there's one thing I have not told her. I am two months pregnant," Casey smiled as Olivia gasped. Danielle fought to hold in her giggles as she saw Olivia start glaring at Casey. John's reaction, however, was more funny. He leaned backward and his mouth was wide open. Fin, who was sitting right next to him, started putting food in his mouth until, finally, John snapped back into attention and began trying to beat up Fin. Danielle was laughing so hard she had to stop recording the reaction to catch her breath. But, Munch's toast was next and she had to video the proposal, especially Casey's reaction. After he was finished attempting to hurt Fin, John stood up and began his toast:

"Well, this is the day I know I, personally, have been waiting for ever since the day Olivia began working for the sixteenth precinct. This is something that I have never told El or Liv, but before they started dating, everytime they were together, Fin, Danielle, and I would stand in the corner and watch carefully, and just say: 'It's there, man!' Well, actually, Fin would say 'Dang, man, are they really that stupid?' and Danielle would reply 'Sometimes!'"

"You're not supposed to get me in trouble, Munch!" Danielle exclaimed but she was laughing along with everyone else.

"Anyway, the point is, after all of the weeks we spent staring, we're now at the wedding. But, the sixteenth precinct is not just about helping those two lovesick birds find love. But it's helped me become a nicer person."

"Are you sure about that?" Elliot yelled sarcastically. Danielle laughed and John continued talking.

"It's also helped me find the one woman I love to death. Miss Casey Novak," John said. Casey's mouth dropped and Danielle zoomed in on her face.  
''Casey, I know the attention is supposed to be on El and Liv. But, will you marry me?" John asked as he opened the box that held the ring.

"No, he did not!" Olivia whispered.

"Oh, yes, he did!" Danielle replied. Olivia continued to stare as Casey was trying to stutter an answer.

"Yes," she finally said. Danielle squealed as she stopped the recording and ran over to hug Casey.

"You knew?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Guilty! Congratulations," Danielle replied sheepishly. The toasts went on and on until, finally, Olivia stood up with a red envelope in her hand. Danielle knew immediately what the envelope held.

"Well, Elliot and I just want to thank everyone from the bottom of our hearts for coming, for caring, for helping, and everything you all have done. As a thank you, in this envelope, are the sexes of the baby Stablers that I am carrying. Yes, I am having twins, in case you didn't know. But, I have yet to find out what they are, until now. You ready?" Olivia said.

"YES!" Everyone in the room replied.

Olivia bit her lip as she tore open the envelope. She pulled the paper out of the envelope.

"IT'S A BOY AND A GIRL!!" She screeched.

"Oh my god!" Elliot said as he took the paper out of Liv's hands and began reading it himself.

"I knew it!" Fin yelled as he pushed play on the stereo and music began blaring out of the speakers. Everyone left the tables and headed to the dance floor. Elliot and Olivia were grooving it on the floor. Elliot leaned in and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you too, Mr. Stabler," Olivia replied as they kissed in the middle of the floor. Danielle sighed. She finally had the perfect family she had always dreamed of.

* * *

**And that, folks, is the end! Be on the lookout for the final part of the trilogy and an update on _Confessions _within the next week!**

**Reviews!!**


End file.
